User talk:Phantom R/ Part 1
Welcome Hey Alternate Phineas, please enjoy contributing to Random-ness Wiki! (and you better do it, or I will attack you with a rubber chainsaw and/or fried chicken) Since you have edited User:Alternate Phineas, you must hold a ceremony to initiate your random-ness into Random-ness Wiki. Contact me at 111-1-RANDOM if I can help with anything! -- Your old account, (Talk) 02:11, June 2, 2011 If I don't sign in a long time,' something bad' happened. Okay You have adminship and rollback. Thanks for telling me! BTW did you want to help with the gazzette? TD 19:05, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Submit whatever I just need it by the end of the week. You can do mutiple things if you want like an article and a pic or whatever TD 19:15, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Compliens Can you make a badge track for Compliens? *1 edit = YAY! 1 EDIT AND I'M ALREADY STRONG! *5 edits = Darn. I'm weak again. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *10 edits = I'm not the Klalsky Csuspo robot. Lol. I'm a Complien. Lol. *25 edits = I am on 2 things! One of those things starts with a C and ends with an s. *50 edits = Big whoop! The Compliens are attacking me! *100 edits = I'm a Prof. Wright, meaning I DO NOT OWN TIS BADGE UNLESS I'M COMPLIENSCREATOR00 *500 = That Tsunami in Japan didn't affect me. Why? I'm american! So is Compliens! The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 00:00, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Can you make badges for edits on Pokemon pages? 1 edit=Bulbasaur 26 edits=Pikachu 151 edits=YAY!I CAUGHT ALL OF THE FIRST 151 POKEMON! 251 edits=Pokemon Johto 393 edits=Pokemon Ruby 493 edits=Diamond and Pearl!Pokemon! 651=Pokemon Black And White!I caught all pokemon! 1000 edits=I H8 DIGIMON! 100000 edits=I'm a Pokemon master! 20000000000 Edits=IT'S OVER 9000! By:SonicAndKnuckles Adventure Time Do you think you could make badges for "Adventure Time"?I you can't I completely understand!But if you do... 1 Edit-Welcome To The Land Of Ooo 5 Edits-Beginner Adventurer 10 Edits-Jake The Dog 25 Edits-Finn The Human 50 Edits-Removing The Cap 100 Edits-Shmowzow! 250 Edits-What Time Is It? 500 Edits-ADVENTURE TIME!!! Hey,kids!It's my signautre!Read A Gazette! 18:05, June 17, 2011 (UTC) GOOD WORK ALTERNAAAAAAAATE PHINEEEEEEEEEEEEAS!!!!!! WildStorm23 21:08, June 19, 2011 (UTC)WildStorm23 Redirect Is it okay if I redirect your old account's user and user talk pages to your current ones? Thanks! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:15, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ocarina of Time 3D Yeah, I'm a HUGE fan of Zelda. So I have Ocarina of Time 3D (got it on the release date). So right now, I'm past where you are now, SPOILERS BEGIN SPOILERS END Yeah, I have the original, but it's at my Grandma's house. Also, I'll tell you something if you want know: SPOILERS BEGIN SPOILERS END Wind Waker + Twilight Princess = Skyward Sword 04:50, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Wind Waker + Twilight Princess = Skyward Sword 06:27, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Admin Can you make me an admin? The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 21:48, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Can you make me an admin? The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 00:58, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Who is TD? Just wondering... The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 01:03, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Rubber Chainsaw How do I get it? LOL Just kidding And it looks like you need to beat yourself on the leaderboard :P Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 10:23, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Chat Would you mind to activate Wikia Chat? You can activate it on Special:WikiaLabs. You can become a chat mod in Special:UserRights (If you're a bureaucrat). Brianultimatedragon (Talk-Blog) 15:47, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Umm I dont exactally know how to do that. I will have AgentP do it when I see him in chat next though! Also, keep up the awesome edits. We are looking for a third beuro.. TD 17:25, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Censored Message for You Signed, the Ninja from Nowhere. Admin Can you make me an admin? SonicAndKnuckles Hey, I was just wondering, what does it take to be an admin? Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 18:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Houston, we have a problem... I'm not getting the Random-Ness Gazette. I know I have written my user name on the sign-up list, but I still haven't gotten the gazzette. How can I get it? Or is it even being made anymore? Normality is for posers. Join the strange! 20:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) kthxbi. Normality is for posers. Join the strange! 23:40, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Do you think you can add pictures for the Pokemon badge track? 1 Edit=A picture of Bulbasaur 5 Edits=A picture of Ash 10 Edits=A picture of Misty 25 edits=A pciture of Cilan 50 edits=A picture of May 100 Edits=A picture of Iris' Axew 250 Edits=A picture of Iris 500 Edits=A picture of Dawn Signed, SonicAndKnuckles I'm finding a more kid-friendly wikia so I'm leaving this wiki. You may delete my user page. I'm finding a kid-friendly wiki because I'm only 8. SonicAndKnuckles Zelda Badge Track I have a great idea for a Zelda badge track. Here it goes! 1 Edit - The Legend Begins 5 Edits - Saving the Random-ness 10 Edits - Ocarina of Random-ness 25 Edits - Masked Random-ness 50 Edits - The Random Winds 100 Edits - Random-ness in Twilight 250 Edits - The Random-ness Goes Skyward 500 Edits - YOU'RE THE HERO OF RANDOM-NESS!!! Wind Waker + Twilight Princess = Skyward Sword 06:25, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Badge Track Pictures Hey do you think you can replace the pictures on my "For Teh Lulz" badge track? If so,look on my userpage for what pictures go where.slacks,snacks,Miss Paddywhacks Knick-Knacks... 04:17, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Idea to stop virus. We can contact someone from Wiki to ban your old account. I'm not sure how to contact them, but we can try finding out. THIS IS SPARTA! 21:12, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Reply If we can't do that, then everyone on this wiki is in danger of being banned! Permantly, even! THIS IS SPARTA! 21:15, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Can we change the badge for getting 5 categorys? Name should "Trail Blaze". Picture should be Blaze the Cat. Pokemon + Sonic + Mario = SonicAndKnuckles XBOX!? I HATE THE NEW BACKGROUND FOR THIS WIKI! PLEASE CHANGE IT TO A PICTURE OF MAY! SonicAndKnuckles Can you make a badge track for Misty from Pokemon? 1 edit = Yeah. Misty and Pokemon. 5 edits = I hate Candace. 10 edits = Game Boy Pokemon! 25 edits = I'm on Misty, not another person. 50 edits = There's 150 649 Pokemon. 100 edits = Better than Rebecca Black 250 edits = More Misty badges? 250? THIS IS EPIC! 500 edits = Ash and Misty And every badge has a picture of Misty from Pokemon on it. xD go to the WE NEED NEW IDEAS page if you are sick of pokemon and whant something new for once HI ALT! Where were u yesday? Yestday was a desaster srry for spelling just ask Faves3000 or Mouculm. Glad ur back pea shooter Jakebot99 Can you send a message to Jakebot99 saying "Go to this wiki http://toystoryfanatic.wikia.com/wiki/Woody and join the chat from Kh2cool" Kh2cool 14:14, August 6, 2011 (UTC) B B B Beuro! I have not had a chance to talk to AgentP which kinda proves how much we need one. Congradz! You are now the new beuro! Use your powers honorfully. I know you will be awesome! :D TD 15:30, August 8, 2011 (UTC) The way I do it is to copy the code from some template page with the box (eg the Deletion page)then edit the parts you want to change like the color, text, ect. It took me a while to perfect so if you want I can make one for you just let me know what it is you want TD 18:55, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Block Why did you block a user, but only give the reason "derp"? What's that even mean? Interstate Two-Seventy- ! What? That's plenty random! 13:44, August 11, 2011 (UTC) 44444aaaaa. Interstate Two-Seventy- ! What? That's plenty random! 15:04, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I made a badge for the Pokemon track! Want to try it out? Here it is: Pokemon Is Awesome 19:13, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Admin Can you make me an admin please? There's a snake in my boots 20:24, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Take a look! Link Talking Zebra + Kevin = Uhh... 00:37, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Reply Ooooooooooooh. Now I get it. Super Sawnic is cooooool. In these dire times I ask myself... what would Chuck Norris do? 20:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Join me Can you Join me on this wiki? http://toystoryfanatic.wikia.com/wiki/Toy_Story_fans_Wiki If you join I'll give you a good deal and make you an admin. Kh2cool 20:56, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Do you like my portal pages? Here they Are 0 1 2 3 (Incomplete) (PS: How do you do censored text?) Assistanst's I can't get a picture on my profile. Can you help? HELP!!! Wafflesrule Destoryed my epic story of meap page!!!! HELP!!!! Ok Gray Pea Shooter 01:47, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh my gosh!!!!!!!!!!!!! I did that and it almost recked the whole page! Gray Pea Shooter 01:48, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I can't! It starts messing everthing up!!!! I need to make a signature first...